Strange Houseguests
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: A story about what happens to my two friends and I when the boys from The Outsiders end up in my house.


A/N: Kinda the reverse of my story The Wrong Time, except it actually involves me and my friend Jamie, who got me interested in The Outsiders in the first place. This will be SO MUCH fun.:D

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders; it belongs to S.E. Hinton. I do own myself, however, and Jamie belongs to herself as well. Oh yeah, and Jeff belongs to himself too.

--------------------------

"See! I told you!"

I scowled at my best friend of three years, not ready to admit that I was wrong. "Well, technically, I was right too."

She smirked, crossing her arms. "Admit it; I was right, you were wrong."

I sighed in defeat and looked away. "Fine. You were right." We had been arguing over what color Sodapop Cutis's hair was; I was dead sure that it was light brown, while she had kept insisting that it was blonde. Guess who got it right? Oh well, at least I'd gotten her earlier about Dally's eye color. But then, I knew just about everything about Dally, and so the argument hadn't lasted very long.

"So who are the scary chicks obsessing over- excuse me, talking about right now?"

I jumped, looking over at my doorway in surprise. There stood Jeff, grinning at us cheerfully. "Glory Jeff, how the hell did you get in here?" I half shouted.

"I broke in. You know, that window downstairs was ugly anyways…think you're mom will mind buying a new one…?"

When neither of us said anything, Jeff sighed. "Your brother let me in. Jeez, you two have zero sense of humor sometimes." He flopped onto my bed, making me scooch over. "So anyways, the question still stands: What were you two talking about?"

"The Outsiders," I answered. He looked thoughtful for a few seconds before saying,

"You mean the movie with the really good looking chick in it where that one guy kills that dude in the park?"

"Yeah…" Jamie and I both answered at the same time. I think we were among the few people who could answer that question without saying 'What?' at least five times. We were used to Jeff's…vague descriptions of things like this. He'd never read the book either. Reading just wasn't his thing.

"You guys are so obsessed with that movie," he said, shaking his head and grabbing a can of soda off my dresser. Jeff has kind've shaggy, light blonde hair that reaches down to the nape of his neck, and ice blue eyes that were always, ironically enough, happy. He loved to make jokes, if that wasn't already obvious. I compared him to Two-Bit once, but Jamie pointed out that Two-Bit wasn't obsessed with skateboarding and snowboarding. Jamie, who was Filipino, didn't look it all that much; her skin was a light, tannish color, and she had long, jet black hair. Her eyes were black, and she was kind of short for someone who had just turned fourteen years old at 5'1". She was older than me by six months though; her birthday was on January 14th, and mine was on June 10th. I had dark blonde, almost brown hair that reached the middle of my back, and greenish blue eyes. I was 5'7", and the youngest at thirteen. Jeff was the oldest one of us at fourteen, but he was in the same grade as us since he was born in late October.

"Well, you're obsessed with girls," Jamie said. Jeff nodded, looking proud of himself. To say that he was obsessed with girls was an understatement; his dream job was to become the host of the playboy mansion. Before any of us could say anything else, we heard a loud crash downstairs. I jumped off of my bed and was down the stairs so fast that I would've made the Flash look slow. But the scene that met my eyes made me stop dead in my tracks.

Seven boys were sprawled out across my living room, three of them shakily standing up. I wasn't scared that I didn't know them. I was scared because I _did _know them. I screamed, and Jamie and Jeff both came racing down the stairs after me, the seven boys all staring at me.

Jamie stopped pretty fast too, and I heard her breathe "Oh my god." Jeff stared at the boys with a completely clueless expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one of them, and I almost felt my heart stop right there.

"Dally!"

He looked at me with a sort of confused, angry expression on his face. "How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know all of your names! The one next to you is Johnny, he's Two-Bit, he's Darry, he's Sodapop, he's Ponyboy, and he's Steve!" I said it all in one breath, pointing at each one of them in turn. They all stared at me with a freaked out expression, and Jamie whispered "Good going genius! Now they'll think we're some kind of creepy stalker chicks!"

"Which wouldn't be too far from the truth," Jeff said. We both turned to glare at him and he smiled.

"How do you know us?" Darry asked warily.

"Tons of people know you!" Jamie blurted out.

"Oh wow, that was smooth," I said, crossing my arms.

"And how, exactly, are we known by a lot of people?" Darry sounded either really freaked out or just really tired and annoyed. I felt bad for him, remembering how much he worked and all, so I decided that I would explain it.

"Well, you guys are characters in a best-selling book, and they even made a movie about it. Millions of people know who you are," I said. They stared at me in confusion, and I said, "Hold on a sec." I turned and ran back up the stairs, going into my room and grabbing my book and DVD, returning to the crowd of confused boys with both in hand. "Here," I said, showing them both to Darry. He read the back of both, and his eyes widened when he flipped through the book.

Dally grabbed the DVD and studied it, pointing to Ralph Macchio and saying, "Hey Johnny, this guy looks almost exactly like you!" Johnny looked over, and I guess he was surprised by the stunning resemblance. They did look a lot alike, with a few small differences of course. Jamie was staring at Johnny with a look that said 'I love you' at least a million times over. Johnny was Jamie's favorite character. I hoped that I wasn't staring at Dally like that.

"Hey, who am I?" Ponyboy asked, looking at the cover curiously. I walked over to them cautiously, feeling more than a little scared to be standing near Dallas Winston. I pointed out C. Thomas Howell to him, and he tilted his head slightly.

"We look a little alike, but my hair's lighter than that."

"And who am I?" Dallas asked, his eyes narrowed. I bit my lip and pointed out Matt Dillon. Like I suspected he would, Dally said, "We don't look anything alike! That guys looks like such a dope! He don't look tough enough to be me." I nodded, although I thought Matt did a really good job as Dally despite the looks difference. I ended up having to point out everyone's character, and to my surprise, Tom Cruise actually did look like Steve. Steve's eyes were green though, and he had all his teeth. Soda and Rob Lowe looked a little alike too, although Soda looked even more handsome than Rob. Darry didn't think he looked a lot like Patrick Swayze, but aside from hair length and eye color, I thought they looked pretty similar. Two-Bit and Emilio Estevez looked a lot alike too, except Two-Bit's sideburns were longer.

"So this movie is all about us?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, it was made back in 1983. It's really good, actually. So is the book."

"Can I read it?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure. Two-Bit's got it right now though."

"Okay, thanks."

"Say, what are your guys' names, anyways?" Steve asked, looking at us strangely.

"Um, my name is Allana. You can call me Kylie if you want; it's my nickname," I said, gripping my arm behind my back uncomfortably.

"I'm Jamielyn, but everyone calls me Jamie, or Button, or JJ," Jamie said, still looking at Johnny and now biting her lip.

"And I'm Jeff." He grinned his dorky grin, and I almost punched him right there for acting like such an idiot.

"Well, nice to meet ya'll. Seeing as you already know all of us though, could you tell us what we're doin' here?" Darry asked. My feelings of discomfort only increased as they all stared at me.

"I honestly have no idea. Technically speaking, it's impossible for people who lived in the 1960's, let alone characters in a book, to just suddenly appear in 2005," I said, running a hand through my hair. "Maybe it's like one of those weird sci-fi movies, and some weird thing happened that made all of you come here…"

Darry frowned. "Nothing weird was happening when we…came here. We were just about to eat, and then everything went sort of black, and we woke up here." He looked around my living room.

"So what does that mean?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know…it's weird though," I said, shaking my head. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think we know that already."

Suddenly, as if she couldn't hold it back anymore, Jamie flung her arms around Johnny's neck, shouting "I love you!" I think she nearly scared Johnny to death, and everyone, including me, stared at her.

"W-W-What?"

Soda grinned. "Aw, looks like this girl's got a thing for you Johnnycake." Both Johnny and Jamie's faces turned red, and Jamie let go of him.

"Well, Johnny's her favorite character," I said, trying hard not to laugh. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow, and he had a crazy looking grin on his face.

"Really? Who's yours?"

I froze. "What?"

"Who's your favorite character?" Two-Bit repeated.

"Um…uh…" I really didn't want to answer that question. But of course, Jeff was there to answer for me.

"Oh, she likes the blonde one," he said, grinning. I felt my face getting warm, and I hissed "Shut up!" But Jeff can't really take a hint.

"Which one?" Soda questioned.

"Him," Jeff replied, pointing at Dallas. I think I could've murdered Jeff at that moment. Dally turned to look at me with a smirk on his face, and I knew by the way my face was burning that I was blushing.

"Really?"

I gulped and nodded, and Steve and Soda were both laughing. Ponyboy and Johnny were looking at me in interest, Two-Bit looked half surprised, half amused, and Darry just stared at me in mild shock. I couldn't decided whether or not I wanted Jeff or myself to die more. I think it was Jeff. To my utter shock and horror, Dally leaned down and kissed me. I highly doubted my ability to breathe right then.

Steve whistled, and Johnny was staring at me with wide eyes. Jamie had an odd expression on her face, somewhere in between a smirk and a 'holy shit!' look.

"Awwww, ain't that sweet!" Two-Bit said in an overly gushy voice.

"Glory Dally, are you tryin' to poison the poor kid or somethin'?" Soda joked.

"Maybe," Dallas said, with that wild grin on his face. He laughed when he saw my face, which felt like it was on fire. "Glory, but I've never seen someone's face that red before."

"You better watch it Soda, Dally's startin' to move in on your ladykillin' glory!" Two-Bit said.

Soda looked at Dally with a mock horrified expression. "Is that true?"

"Maybe it is," Dally said, cocking an eyebrow. "Your losin' your touch Sodapop."

"Hey, has the girl gone mute?" Steve said, looking at me. I still hadn't said anything, and I was biting my lip. I still couldn't get over the fact that Dallas Winston had kissed me. I was now ready to hug Jeff and apologize for wanting to kill him. I don't think I'd ever felt more dizzy or excited in my entire life.

"Hey, um, Kylie, are you all right?" Darry asked. He looked concerned, which broke me out of my stupor a bit. I nodded and smiled weakly to let him know that I was okay, and Dally chuckled.

"Sorry kid, I didn't think that'd freak you out so much," he said, although he didn't seem sorry at all. I mumbled something like 'It's okay.' Jeff was still laughing, so I smacked the back of his head, which made him shut up pretty fast.

"What was that for?" He asked, glaring at me. I didn't answer, and Two-Bit laughed.

"Are ya'll goin' out or somethin'?" Steve asked. Jeff and I looked at eachother, our eyes wide.

"No way!" We said at the same time. "That would be like going out with my brother," I said, shuddering. I'd known Jeff for two years, and we hung out a lot.

"Well what about you two?" Dally asked, nodding towards Jamie and Jeff. Jamie burst out laughing, and I almost did too. The thought of the two of them dating was hilarious.

"What's going on?" I jumped and turned back to the stairs, where my brother was staring at us. He was a year younger than me, and he was staring at us suspiciously. "Mom and dad said that only Jamie and Jeff were allowed over; where'd these guys come from?" You see, our parents were away on a sort of vacation for the next two weeks. Jamie was staying over at my house for that time, since we were on spring break, and Jeff, since my mom knew him really well, was allowed over pretty much whenever he wanted. My other good friends were allowed over too, but a lot of them were gone on vacation too. My two youngest brothers, thankfully, were staying at my parent's friend's house, since my mom thought that they were too young to stay here with Cole and I. Unfortunately, Cole was here, and I'd hoped that since he was usually locked up in his room playing video games, he wouldn't notice that we had some visitors. But now he knew, and I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to call our parents.

"Um, they're my friends, and they're uh, visiting us from Oklahoma," I said, hoping that no one else would try to speak. Dally and Ponyboy looked at me strangely, and I bit my lip.

"They all look too old to be your friends," Cole said, eyeing Darry with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Ponyboy and Johnny are our age, but Ponyboy brought his older bothers along, and they brought their friends, so that's why their older than us," Jamie said, giving my brother a 'and that's all you need to know' look.

"Ponyboy and Johnny…wait, aren't those characters out of that book?"

Oh crap. I looked at Jamie in alarm and she bit her lip. "Um…yeah, that's their nicknames. Um…" I was starting to panic; my brother would call mom and dad for sure if he thought something weird was going on.

"Hey Cole, if you go back upstairs and promise not to call anyone or tell anyone what's going on, I'll let you borrow Halo 2," Jeff said. Cole looked thoughtful for a minute, then said "Okay" and went back to his room. I breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed 'Thank you' to Jeff, who merely smirked.

"Gets 'em every time," he said.

Well, that was one problem down, but now we had to figure out something else, something way bigger. What were we going to do about the seven greasers standing in my living room?

-------------------------------------

And the sad thing is that my brother really would do that too. -sigh- Well, tell me what you think. Like it, hate it, love it, whichever. See you all later. Oh, and Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
